


Birthday Gift

by ShiroiMajo



Series: Haddock Family [2]
Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Birthday Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Traditions, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27599714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroiMajo/pseuds/ShiroiMajo
Summary: Another RTTE idea? Yup! This one is about the betrothal gift Hiccup does in this show. This idea popped into my head as an idea of how Merida doesn’t understand Viking traditions. Enjoy.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Merida (Disney)
Series: Haddock Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994482
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Birthday Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Another RTTE idea? Yup! This one is about the betrothal gift Hiccup does in this show. This idea popped into my head as an idea of how Merida doesn’t understand Viking traditions. Enjoy.

_**Warning: None** _

**~Birthday Gift~**

**~Hiccup~**

The morning Hiccup woke up he was going all around searching, Toothless was watching in the back. As Hiccup threw another of his clothes out of the way and found a pendant he held it into his hands. 

“There you are!” Hiccup jumped with joy as he held the rusty pendant in his hands. 

“Whatcha got there?” Hiccup quickly turned around hiding the pendent behind him. 

“N-nothing…” Hiccup stuttered. 

“Well if it’s nothing, then let me see. We’re trying to smelt all the juke metal we can find.” Snotlout rolled his eyes. 

“This isn’t junk, this is my betrothal gift for Merida.” Snotlout stood behind Hiccup as he stared at the pendant and laughed. 

“With that junk? Didn’t you forget, she is a Princess. I’m pretty sure she’ll like something else!” Snotlout smudged as he walked away. 

Hiccup glared at Snotlout as he was smirking at Hiccup, that was then when Fishlegs came into Hiccup’s hut. 

“Hey guys. What you got there, Hiccup?” Fishlegs pointed at the pendent Hiccup was holding. 

“It’s my betrothal gift to Merida.” Hiccup smiled as she showed it to Fishlegs. 

“The ceremonial betrothal gift must be exchanged by six moon cycles!” Fishlegs jaw opened as Hiccup sighed. 

“Thank you for your input Fishlegs.” Hiccup rolled his eyes. 

“Does Merida know any of our traditions? I mean, I get it. You're a Viking and she’s a highlander.” Snotlout pointed at Hiccup then an imaginary Merida. 

Hiccup looked down in thought, thinking about Snotlout’s question. He was right, Merida doesn’t know a thing about Viking traditions, Hiccup can explain once he sees her. 

“I’m pretty sure guys, Hiccup can explain it all to Merida and they’ll be fine.” Astrid walked in as she scoffed at Snotlout remarks. 

“Well… To be honest… I don’t know much of her family's traditions either…” Hiccup admitted. 

“Ohh! This is so sweet! Two totally different traditions being exchanged, how romantic!” Fishlegs smiled at Hiccup. 

“Perhaps the twins of knowledge can help our chief in line next!” Everyone watched the twins walk into Hiccup’s hut. 

“Great, you guys too? Oh, what great knowledge do the great twins have?” Snotlout mocked the twins. 

“A lot! One of our cousins visited highlander territory back in the day.” Ruffnut explained. 

“Yeah, he told us never to lift their skirts. I’ve always wondered why.” Tuffnut laughed. 

“Maybe because it’s rude to do so.” Astrid glared at the twins who laughed at her. 

As everyone was talking a red Terror flew by landing on top of Hiccup’s head. He got the Terror onto his arm and pulled the paper off her leg. As Hiccup let the Terror climb onto his head again he read the scroll and groaned in frustration reading it. 

“What is it Hiccup?” Astrid walked next to him. 

“How could I have forgotten? I’ve been so busy with Viggo and the dragon eye 2. I forgot about Merida’s birthday!” He threw his arms in the air. 

Everyone stared at him as Astrid took the paper to read it, she smiled as she looked back at Hiccup. 

“Hiccup, I’m sure it’s fine. Look, we're all invited to go. Even your dad.” Astrid pointed to the list of names. 

“Well better go tell my dad about it. Since we're all pretty much going, ask Heather to come to the edge to watch over it with the A-team.” 

* * *

“But dad-“ 

“Son as much as I would love to see, Fergus and Merida there. I can’t go, I have to watch over Berk. Since the incident with the gold-“ 

“Yeah, yeah I know.” Hiccup frowned, he lifted his head seeing his dad place a hand onto his shoulder. 

“Don’t worry about it dad, I’m sure Hiccup will get it back.” Vali smiled at his brother. 

“Yes but-“ 

“Hiccup fought hard to protect Berk.” Vali smirked. 

Hiccup smiled as his younger brother stood up for him, Vali winked as he stood proudly. 

“Very well, why don’t you stay since you’ve always wanted to help around the village.” Stoick smiled. 

“But-“

“Why don’t ya go for us. This is a perfect time to give her that gift.” Stoick winked at his son, his son laughed as he blushed. 

“How did it go?” Astrid asked as Hiccup walked out of his hall after talking to his dad. 

“Well, it’s just going to be us.” Hiccup smiled. 

“Well since you forgot a birthday gift. Use your betrothal gift for her. I’d think it’ll be the best birthday gift for her.” Astrid encouraged him. 

“Yeah, you're right Astrid. Maybe the gods are looking up for me after all.” Hiccup smiled. 

* * *

“Hey Hiccup!” Hiccup looked behind him as he saw Snotlout pointing in front of them. 

“Who is that?” Hiccup's eyes widened as he saw another Night Fury, not just a Night Fury a White Night Fury! 

Toothless quickly flew up surprising Hiccup as he was all excited of a sudden. As Hiccup was trying to get Toothless to calm down, he saw Merida riding on the white Nightfury. Merida turned her head, eyes widened as she saw Hiccup next to her. 

“H-hiccup? Ya aren’t supposed to be here till tomorrow!” Merida smiled sheepishly. 

“Well, I wanted to come early.” Hiccup patted Toothless head. 

After a while, everyone went to say hi to Merida's parents as they already set up Camp near Dunbroch. Merida was sitting with the gang as she had them follow to a cliffside to enjoy the ocean view. They were all sitting listening to Merida’s story on how she found the White Nightfury. 

“So… The chest wasn’t supposed to be for a dragon eye lens. It was to show us where that dragon we found.” Hiccup smiled. 

Merida nodded her head as she patted her friend's head. 

“Aye found Eilidh with the dragon eye lens. She was all by herself. Which was strange, the scroll told me there were many more before… But aye glad aye found her when aye did. She was hurt and scared, aye helped protect her and she trusted me.” Merida explained. 

“Where was this at?” Snotlout raised a brow at her. 

“Further from my father's lands. Up in the mountains. Aye always wonders why we never saw dragons before till aye found this.” From her belt pouch, she pulled a scroll out for everyone to look at. 

“We did see them, just we never dared to search for them.” The map was all in Gaelic and Hiccup was the only one able to read. 

“Wow, this dates back before your father’s time.” Hiccup noted. 

“Aye, so aye found Eilidh and…” Merida stopped as she rubbed the back of her neck. 

“And?” Astrid motioned Merida to continue. 

“Let’s just say… Aye never told my mum about my… Adventure?” Merida shrugged her shoulders. 

“Merida!” Hiccup scolded. 

“What? Aye’m fine! Aye wasn't… Aye had a close call?” 

“Close call?! Merida, you could have seriously gotten hurt!” Hiccup held her hands in his. 

“Oh, just kiss already you two!” Snotlout waved his hand as he walked away from the scene. 

“But… How come you didn’t see any other Nightfury’s? Yours is quite different from Toothless.” Fishlegs step closer to Eilidh as he checks her scales out. 

“Aye’m not sure. Maybe because she is white, she can see very well either.” Merida stood up looking at Eilidh. 

“How so?” Hiccup eyed the dragon. 

“She can only see up close to her, plus with her large ears and crystal scales she uses them to blind any attackers.” Merida showed an example as she approached Eilidh. Eilidh sniffed her hand as she licked it and rubbed her head against it. 

“Wow.” Both Fishlegs and Hiccup said at the same time. Merida smirked as she laughed, rubbing her friend's head. 

“You know… Albino's dragons can’t see well… She might be an albino dragon. A very rare one.” Fishnets pointed out. 

“You're probably right Fishlegs. The only question is why with the… Crystal scales and ‘I’ll kill you’ tail?” Merida shrugged her shoulders. 

“Possibly due to evolution, might be a cross of a normal Nightfury with an albino one.” Fishlegs added. 

“Well, she’s perfect for me. Aye wouldn’t change her for anything.” Merida smiled as she stood up straight. 

“What did your mother think of… Eilidh?” Hiccup pointed between the two of them. 

“She was already upset that aye left a letter telling her aye would be gone for a couple of days. But she warmed up to Eilidh.” Merida hugged Eilidh as she purred into her arms. 

“Is that why-“ 

“Aye told ya aye couldn’t visit yet. Yes.” Merida answered for Hiccup. 

Hiccup laughed as he shook his head, he remembered the last letter she had sent him only told him most of what she was up to. The last words on the bottom were “Aye can’t wait to see ya, Dragon boy.” 

“Well let’s head back, aye’m sure now mum will warm-up for me to go to the edge since all ya are here.” 

* * *

As the day went on Merida got Hiccup to explain about the dragon's edge and everything that Merida was trying to do was to help them. Elinor at first was still mad about what her daughter had done, then came to an understanding seeing she couldn’t keep her daughter away from Hiccup. 

As the day went on Merida and Hiccup would walk around the castle as they had fun talking to one another. The two walked around the people as they were setting the table for fun and activities for Merida's birthday celebration. Hiccup thought this was the perfect time to give Merida his betrothal gift Merida since the gang was merely looking around Dunbroch. 

As they passed the bards who were finishing a song letting all the dances stop their dance and stared at the Princess. 

“Princess!” All heads bowed to Merida as she waved her hands up. 

“N-no need to stop!” Merida stuttered. 

“Ya may continue.” Merida looked around, the bards played the next song causing everyone to continue what they were doing. 

“So, Princess. Care for a dance?” Hiccup smirked as he bowed to Merida. 

“Ya don't have to do that Hiccup.” Merida frowned at him. 

Hiccup chuckled as he lifted his arm for her to hold onto. Merida shook her head as she accepted his invitation and the two went dancing. The crowd that was dancing made way for the couple as the bards stopped once more. Hiccup lifted up Merida’s other hand as he nodded for them to start. 

As the music started once more the two moved with the rhythm of the song. Merida was blushing as she couldn’t help but let a laugh out. Hiccup laughed along as well as the two continued on their way till the song ended. Many clapped their hands and whistled at the couple as they both bowed in respect. 

Hiccup pulled on Merida’s arm as they made their way outside of Dunbroch.

“Ya have never had the courage to dance before.” Merida commented. 

“Oh that, well… It’s your birthday after all.” Hiccup blushed as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Just because it’s my birthday, doesn’t mean ya have to do something special for me Hiccup. Oh Hiccup, where is your brother Vali? Aye thought he would come as well.” Merida stared at him. 

“Oh, dad had him stay back because he needed help while we’re gone.” Hiccup smiled. 

“A-a-and besides that… I-I have uh… Something to… Uh…” Shifting back and forth on his leg, he gulped as Merida smiled at him. 

“What’s making ya so nervous Hiccup?” She giggled. 

Hiccup blushed, his heart beating hard against his chest as he couldn’t help falling for her smile. 

“Uhh, r-right… Mer I-I…” He stuttered. 

“Hiccup, whatever ya have to say just tell me.” She places her hands onto her hips as she smirks at him. 

“Right, right.” Hiccup turned to his side as he opened a bag on his belt pulling out something. 

Merida eyed him a bit watching as he pulled an old pendant out, he smiled at her as he took a deep breath. 

“This was my father’s betrothal gift to my mother… And he gave it to me to give to you, Mer...” He lifted up the chained pendant, allowing Merida to bow her head so he could put it around her neck. 

“I wanted to give this to you Mer, that way we can be together forever.” Hiccup pulled back smiling back at her. 

Merida was a bit confused, though she only knew a bit of Hiccup’s culture or as much she knew. She stared at the pendant in her hands, smiling with joy as she couldn’t believe Hiccup gave her something sentimental to him. 

“Sorry, Hiccup… A-aye don’t understand what ya saying.” She smiled back at him. 

“O-Oh right…” He rubbed the back of his head. 

“It’s my betrothal gift to you.” He smiled. 

Her heart stopped at those words, her breath stopped…  _ H-he… Want to get married?  _ She thought to herself. Panic rushed into her veins as she didn’t want to hurt Hiccup’s feelings, it’s just… She wasn’t ready yet… 

“Y-ya mean marriage?” She stuttered. 

“Yes, if you don’t like it. I can always get you something-” 

“A-aye’m… Sorry Hiccup, aye need a moment.” She ran off. 

“Mer! Merida! Wait!” Reaching an arm out he missed her as she ran into the forest leaving him no sight of her. 

Hiccup stood there confused, he did everything right. Well mostly what his father told him to do, why did she run off? Did she not like his gift? Then she would have given it back to him. Shaking his head as a frustrated sigh was let out, Hiccup walked back to the castle only hoping to talk to Merida again. 

* * *

Later that day, Hiccup waited for Merida to come back. Though he waited it seemed as though Merida didn’t come back anytime soon. Soon Hiccup sat down at the table with his plate of food picking at it. 

“Did everything go well?” 

Hiccup looked up seeing Astrid staring at him, he blushed as he didn’t realize everyone was staring at him. 

“W-what? Yeah, yeah.” Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Somethings up.” Snotlout commented. 

“Did she reject the gift?” Fishlegs put his hands up to his mouth as he gasped. 

“What? No, she didn’t… W-well I-I don’t know… I-I mean… I don’t know…” Laying his head onto his arms, he sighed there as his friends looked to each other. 

“What happened between you and Merida.” Astrid was saddened to see Hiccup upset. 

“It’s fine guys, really.” Hiccup put on a small smile. 

“He’s avoiding the question.” Tuffnut pointed. 

“I’m not avoiding anything Tuffnut, and besides… I probably did something to upset Merida. I should have thought of something else.” His eyes fell onto his lap as the gang looked at each other. 

Right as he sat back up, his eyes caught a glimpse of red curls behind the crowds of tables. Hiccup stood up, not bothering with the food or his friends' calls. He quickly followed through the crowd as he watched Merida quickly go up the stairs. With his metal foot squeaking along the way he noticed Merida had picked up the pace. 

“Mer! Wait, please!” He ran after her. 

Before he could run ahead Merida quickly reached her room as she quickly closed the door behind her. There Hiccup knocked onto the door trying to get an answer. 

“Mer? Please, come out. You’ve been avoiding me this whole day.” Hiccup waited. 

“Look if I did anything, I’m sorry. Please talk to me Mer.” She didn’t answer. 

Hearing a couple of shuffles in the room his eyes widen in hope that Merida would open the door. But the door didn’t open, he sighed as tears began forming in his eyes. He turned around running outside of the castle. There Toothless noticed the distress from his friend, coming to his side. 

Hiccup climbed his buds back leaving the area to clear his head. 

* * *

**~Merida~**

Opening the door in the morning, she checked the hall just to see if Hiccup was there. She walked out trying to avoid any of the maids going by. As she reached the doors outside there she saw Eilidh and Angus playing with each other. 

She was glad that Angus was getting along very well with Eilidh. At first, he was scared of the poor dragon, but soon after he warmed up to the sweet dragon. 

“Merida!” Merida’s breath stopped as she heard her name being called. She turned around relieved only to see Astrid walking up to her. 

“Morning Astrid, what ya doing here?” She smiled. 

“Have you seen Hiccup? We haven’t seen him since last night.” Astrid crossed her arms together. 

“What? But aye thought-“ 

“Last time I saw him was last night at dinner. He must have seen you and went to talk to you. Then I saw him running out.” Astrid explained. 

“Oh no…” 

“Did something happen between the two of you?” Astrid stared. 

“It’s just…” She stopped to take a break. 

“Well, you didn’t reject him right? You still have his betrothal gift.” 

“What?! No, no why would I? Aye love Hiccup…” She stared back at her pendant. 

Astrid tilted her head in confusion if Merida didn’t reject Hiccup. Why was she acting this way? 

“Then what happened?” Astrid waited. 

Merida took a deep breath seeing Astrid was going to get it out of her one way or another. 

“Aye’m not ready for marriage yet Astrid. What Hiccup gave me was so sweet of him, but-“ She stopped hearing Astrid laughing hard. 

She raised a brow at Astrid seeing her hold her stomach as if she was trying not to laugh too hard. 

“W-what’s funny?” She glared. 

“Hiccup didn't explain, did he?” She whipped a tear in her eye. 

Merida only stared at her not knowing what to say, Astrid shook her head as she prayed up to the gods to help the two. 

“Gods, Hiccup should have explained our customs to you. The ceremonial betrothal gift must be exchanged by six moon cycles between couples. It’s a way to show others you are together. From there it’s up to the two of you to decide when you two want to get married.” Merida felt her cheeks going pale. 

She misunderstood Hiccup, oh no. 

“Aye thought-... Oh no Astrid, aye messed up! A-aye didn’t know!” Panic raised in her voice, Astrid walked up to her running her back. 

“Go find him, I’m sure he’s fine. He has Toothless with him.” 

Merida rode Angus on the search to find Hiccup, though it would have been easier to find Hiccup with Eilidh. But she wanted to find him right away. It took a while, but she found him sitting down sketching away in his book while Toothless was rolling around in the grass. 

She hopped off walking up the hill he was sitting on and smiled. She held the pendant in her hands as she watched him. Hiccup heard her footsteps turning around seeing her there. He was surprised, he dropped his pencil as he stood up. Running up she jumped up and hugged him. 

This caused two to fall onto the grass with a loud oof, as Merida laughed. 

“Daft lamb, why didn’t ya explain ya customs. Aye thought ya wanted to get married.” Merida smiled. 

“W-what? No, no Mer. Only if you want to. I guess it’s my fault for not explaining…” The two of them sat up next to each other. Hiccup smiled as he kissed her cheek. 

“I love you Mer, I wouldn’t push you to do anything unless you wanted to.” He smiled. 

“I love ya too wee lamb, sometimes ya can be stubborn.” She lightly smacked his arm causing him to laugh. 

“You too! Don’t forget about that. Merida, why did you think I wanted us to get married right away?” He looked back at her. 

“Well, our customs are different. We tie a ribbon on the couple. There they are surrounded by witnesses so they can declare their love for each other. A year and a day from that date, they decide when to get married.” Merida explained. 

“Really? I guess ours are a bit different…” Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. 

“A bit different? Aye say a lot.” 

“Alright, alright. They are different, but I wouldn’t do anything different for you Mer.” Grabbing her chin, Hiccup leaned forward kissing her. 

There the couple kissed each other as no one was bothering them. The two of them pulled away leaning their foreheads together as they smiled. 

“Sorry aye overreacted.” 

“No, no it’s my fault really. Our customs are very different. I just didn’t realize how different it is.” 

“I love ya, my wee lamb.” Merida smiled. 

“I love you too, Mer.” 

They finally went past the misunderstanding.


End file.
